halofandomcom-20200222-history
Beaver Creek (level)
Beaver Creek is a multiplayer level in Halo 2. It is an outdoors map set in a tiny canyon featuring two symmetrical bases that are separated by a small creek. Beaver Creek is a direct remake of the map Battle Creek, from Halo: Combat Evolved. Summary Significant changes from Battle Creek include, breakable glass roofs on the bases and ramps instead of ladders leading to the Sniper Rifle and Magnum, which replaces the second Sniper Rifle. Two bases lie on opposite sides of this small map, separated by a small stream. Above the stream a giant rock walkway leads to a Rocket Launcher. On the left side of each base a path leads to the upper portion of the map. On one side the path leads to a small cave housing a Sniper Rifle (Blue side), on the other side this path leads to another small cave which houses a Magnum (Red side). Upon exiting the cave with the Magnum a small ledge is visible which gives you access to the Rocket Launcher. The bases on this map consist of multiple entrance points. Each has an underground entrance out front and on the left sides that connect underground and lead up to the hallway that is accessed by the main front entrance. All hallways eventually lead to the main room which, depending on the game; will house either the bomb planting site or the flag. Both bases have two way teleporters at their rear. At both sides of the bases the roof can be accessed by either the rocks that are sitting there or by the stonewalls. Two glass windows are used to gain access to the base from the roof. One window is above a hallway near the lower entrance and the other is above the main room. The Overshield has also been moved from near the Teleporter to the middle of the map, in the river. Territories *River *Blue Base *Red Base Glitches There is one way to get out of the map, although it does no good. This requires two players, one with two Plasma Grenades and a Plasma Pistol. Position the second player on the left side of Red base (Not the side with Needlers) and place him in a corner between the ruin wall and the Rock wall. Charge the Plasma Pistol and release it. When the red bar (Under the Plasma Pistol) discharges half way, press LT as fast as you can. This should launch two Plasma Grenades at the other person. The first one will kill the player; the second will launch him through the wall. This works best in Split-Screen Multiplayer. Easter Eggs #If you push the rocks down on the sniper tower, there will be a message engraved on the wall that reads "Why am I here?" A Red vs Blue reference. #Just behind the "Why am I here?" Easter egg, if you make the rocks fall you'll be able to read "Nippie" on the rock. #Just like Coagulation, there are faces scattered around this level #If you go up the rock ramp turn to see the other cliff and look to the top left, there is a shape of a frog. Tactics #The pathways up the hills next to the bases each lead up to a wonderful sniping position. Both also contain a sniper rifle in default games, and it's very difficult to be killed except for assassinations and other snipers. If your team can hold the sniper rifle spawns, and are halfway decent snipers, it will almost certainly be victory. #The space in between bases and the teleporters are definitely the hot spots for battles. Keep this in mind, and navigate around/above/into, depending on your situation. #You can super bounce into the tree near the red base sniper spawn, but it's rarely worth it. #You can get onto the roof to either hold a tactical defensive position or evade an enemy. #There are boulders on the sniping points and on the big arch. Try to melee them off onto an unsuspecting enemy and see their reaction! #The tight corridors of the bases make it almost impossible to sneak in there and get the flag and get out in one piece. The solution? Crouch walk! Although it may be slow but you'll be invisible on the motion tracker so enemies are quite likely to run right into you and you'll be ready! #If you and/or your team can grab the rocket launcher you'll be unstoppable as long as you regularly grab more ammo. In CTF have one person grab the flag while the rocket man covers him. Or have the rocket man run a distraction while some one grabs the flag. But you have to watch out for snipers or you will have some problems. #Noob combo in this map is very good. So many weapons can be dual wielded to good effect. If you are decent with the Battle Rifle, you and your team can easily take the match. #It's possible to hang onto the windows of red base(the ones at the sides closest to teleporter). The side with the plasma rifle, jump onto the rock and jump while the whole time using crouch and steer into the window and you should stay on it. This allows a person to surprise anyone in the room allowing for a good field of fire and little protection for the people inside. Though its possible to hang onto the adjacent window, it requires a grenade jump or second person and would be too awkward to get up there. Sniping spots The most popular spot to go is the tunnel on the left wall of each base. You can snipe from here but it is very possible that you may get killed by a rocket. There is a small cave on the end of the river that you can hide and snipe from, but you may be discovered quickly, so you will have to keep moving. If you manage to get on the tree you can snipe from there, but you are visible to everyone on the map and therefore, an easy target. Trivia *The model of Beaver Creek is the exact same one that was used for Battle Creek with the only difference being the team base colors and the removal of the ladders that led to the sniper spawn points. *Beaver Creek also has the same surface terrain as the Halo 2 map, Coagulation, only smaller. *Beaver Creek is an actual creek and forest near Eau Claire, Wisconsin. Related Links *Battle Creek *Coagulation Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels